(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, an image processing apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and a display control method.
(ii) Related Art
Electronic devices having multiple functions selectively used employ display devices having a menu screen. The menu screen displays multiple images (icons) for the multiple functions and allows a user to select a function to use. If all the icons do not fit within the screen of such display devices, the user sometimes scrolls up, down, to the left, or to the right (changes) the display image to display the hidden icons.
On display devices having a scroll function, icons are sometimes partially displayed because scrolling is stopped at a given position. In such cases, an area provided around each partially displayed icon to detect insertion of another icon sometimes becomes smaller than an area provided around each fully displayed icon.